


"Ammaresti," eller "Uppbrott från Urras"

by skymandr



Category: The Dispossessed - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Song Lyrics
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymandr/pseuds/skymandr
Summary: Vi bröt upp från slaveriet,från en värld av överflöd,och hälsar dig nu, Frihet!i ett land av svält och nöd.





	"Ammaresti," eller "Uppbrott från Urras"

#### I.

>   
>  Vi bröt upp från slaveriet,  
>  från en värld av överflöd,  
>  och hälsar dig nu, Frihet!  
>  i ett land av svält och nöd.  
>  Propertarianen skrattar --  
>  säger "Detta blir er död!"  
>  Hen vill ännu inte medge:  
>  Ur gemenskap får vi stöd.  
>  Ur gemenskap får vi stöd.  
> 

>   
>  Syster, broder,  
>  kamrat och älskade vän!  
>  Vi har väntat länge, men  
>  nu skymtar gryningen.  
>  Nu väntar friheten.  
> 

#### II.

>   
>  Vi bröt upp från slaveriet,  
>  från en värld av våld och död:  
>  under piskan från profiten  
>  fick vi slåss för var bit bröd.  
>  Vi marscherade mot segern;  
>  av vårt blod blev stigen röd.  
>  Kanske får vi svåra år, men  
>  ur gemenskap får vi stöd.  
>  Ur gemenskap får vi stöd.  
> 

>   
>  Syster, broder,  
>  kamrat och älskade vän!  
>  Vi har kämpat länge, men  
>  nu strålar solen igen.  
>  Nu väntar friheten.  
> 

#### III.

>   
>  Vi bröt upp från slaveriet,  
>  från en värld av överflöd,  
>  där det alla borde delat  
>  blev till skit, men ej till bröd.  
>  Utan packning ska vi vandra,  
>  men i hjärtat finns en glöd.  
>  Vi behöver blott varandra:  
>  Ur gemenskap får vi stöd.  
>  Ur gemenskap får vi stöd.

>   
>  Syster, broder,  
>  kamrat och älskade vän!  
>  Vi har vandrat länge, men  
>  nu grönskar livet igen.  
>  Nu väntar friheten. 
> 
> Nu väntar friheten.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> I think the song was written back in 2011 or 2012, but it may be even earlier. I've published it before, as a closing to an article I wrote on my [fan-cartographic exploration of the twin planets Urras and Anarres](https://eintrittverboten.wordpress.com/2013/01/15/a-planetary-survey/), an article that was then followed by two more articles, one with [animated revolving planets](https://eintrittverboten.wordpress.com/2013/01/18/urras-and-anarres-an-addendum/) and one as a [summary and postscript](https://eintrittverboten.wordpress.com/2016/12/20/tau-ceti-cartography/).
> 
> The melody I imagine is similar to ["Svarta Tupp/Los dos Gallos"](https://hooktube.com/watch?v=ul_Y2nigcxs), a song about the opposition to fascism in Franco’s Spain. Don’t feel limited by this, however — make up your own melody if you prefer, and please feel invited to make a translation of your own!


End file.
